What I Really Want
by SVUlover
Summary: Jiley oneshot. You know me and my happy endings, so here's another one for you. Dedicated to my bestttt girl friends. ily girls. read and review?


**This one shot is dedicated to all of my bestest girl friends, listed in no particular order: Millie, Alyssa, Megan, Reigh, Lani, Lindsey, Grace, and Mari. I love you girls. (hearts)**

It was one in the afternoon, and Miley Stewart was asleep. She sat in the chair of her desk, her face on top of her laptop keyboard, books scattered open atop her desk, in her room of the apartment she shared with Lily, her best friend of forever.

The girls were 22, both in their last year of college. Both were students at Harvard, in Boston, Massachusetts.

In her senior year of high school, Hannah Montana had told her fans she needed to get away from the spotlight, and take a long, possibly permanent break. She was living somewhere in Europe, according to the paparazzi, and world. Eventually, the hoopla that went with Hannah had died down...Entertainment tonight stopped running segments wondering where the pop star was, the paps stopped searching. Her music was still played, the CDs still sold, but Hannah Montana was nowhere to be seen. And Miley liked it that way. It wasn't that she was done with music...she loved ti too much. She just needed a break. She wanted college, like a normal person. She lived with her best friend, had a great boyfriend. She may un-dig Hannah again one day, or even go in to music as herself. At this point she had no idea.

In truth, she was struggling through school. The fast approaching day of graduation form college scared her. She wasn't ready. Sure, she wanted out, but at least with school she knew what was supposed to happen. She had no idea what she wanted to do when she graduated. She was only at law school cause her dad had suggested it, then had been so proud when she'd gotten accepted. She hadn't wanted to disappoint him

The possibilities crowded her mind. She was jealous of Lily and Oliver. Lily went to Harvard for Law as well...she wanted to be a lawyer though. She knew exactly what she wanted, even though she was secretly harboring love for Jackson, who she'd dated before, but they had broken up. They were friends now, and Lily was afraid to tell him how she felt. But she knew what she wanted, where as Miley had no idea. Oliver was graduating top of their class, at Harvard law as well. He was still goofy Oliver, but he was a really good lawyer. He has job offers coming in left and right, and was engaged to Sara. He also knew exactly what he wanted.

Both Lily and Oliver where in the top of their class. Miley was struggling. She as well as everyone else knew that her boy friend was head over heels in love with her, and would propose right this second, but he didn't cause he knew she'd freak out, and shy away from him. She knew that she loved Jake, but she just wasn't sure of anything at the moment. And that was causing stress on them.

The way Jake saw it, Miley didn't need the graduation from Harvard. She was amazing, and even if she didn't want to work, he had enough money to support her. They could get married right now, and be perfectly ok. But Miley couldn't see it that way. All she had was confusion. Terrible confusion.

She'd been working on a paper for her professor, that had to be sent in, postmarked by Thursday, the 29 of December. Yea, they'd gotten work over holiday break. Lily and Miley'd gone home, but'd come back early.

And Miley'd been working constantly.

She had worked through the night on this paper, to get it done, which had resulted in her falling asleep.

Lily sat in the living room of their apartment, aimlessly flicking though the TV channels, when there was a knock on the door. She pulled herself up, and pulled the door opened after walking across the room.

"Jake!" She exclaimed, seeing her best friends movie star boyfriend standing in their doorway.

"Hey Lily," Jake smiled, giving her a small hug.

"Hey, come on in," she said, returning the hug, then standing back to let him in.

"Thanks...I came to surprise Miles. I'm going to be here until the new year, so we can spend new years eve together." He smiled.

"Well...she'll sure be surprised!" Lily exclaimed. "She's in her room," she told him, "Go ahead."

"Thanks." He smiled, then walked through the living room, and down the hall, turned the corner, and knocked on Miley's door.

No answer.

He knocked again, then slowly inched the door open. He saw her asleep on her laptop.

Smiling softly at how adorable she looked, he stepped in and shut the door behind him, then walked over. He knelt down beside the chair, and softly whispered in her ear. "Miley," He whispered, his lips at her ear. "Time to wake up," He added, gently shaking her.

She moaned softly, not waking up. " Miles, wake up." He said again, slightly louder, shaking her more.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and he grinned at her. She smiled softly. "Jake....JAKE!" She then yelled, shooting up. She looked around wildly, her eyes finding the clock, then widening. "CRAP!" She wailed.

"What?!" He exclaimed, confused.

"I fell asleep!" She wailed again. "I have to get this paper done!" She announced, and began furiously typing.

Jake sighed, and sat on her bed, waiting to see how long it would take his girlfriend to realize her boyfriend, who she hadn't seen in 2 months, was there.

It took 45 minutes.

"Done!" She announced to what she thought was herself happily, and stretched.

"Great, are you going to acknowledge my presence now?" Jake snapped.

Miley whipped around, her eyes widening. "Jake! I'm so sorry!" She said, standing.

He stood sighing. He could never stay mad at her. He stepped forward, looping his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. "It's ok," He whispered, burying his face in her hair. "I missed you," He said softly, sincierly, picking his head up and kissing her gently.

She kissed him back, putting her arms around his neck.

They broke apart only when the need for oxygen dominated, and Jake walked back, sitting on the couch she had in her room, and pulled her down to his lap.

"I missed you so, so much," He told her holding her close.

"I missed you too, Jake," She said softly, laying her head on his chest, sighing.

"You work to hard," He told her, "You look like you haven't slept in days."

"I have to wrok hard so I can graduate in June." She said.

"Why?" He persisted. "We both know it isn't what you want. You don't need it."

"Jake please don't start this again." Miley sighed. "I...I actually wanted to talk to you." She said, and got up. She sat beside him, and faced him.

"Look Jake...I...I'm struggling more then ever. This is just...so hard for me, and I just don't know what I want right now. You have your whole life planned out and...I just am not ready for that." She said softly.

He slowly looked down, and put his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a velvet ring box, and pushed it towards her.

She looked at him, her eyebrows furrowing, but she picked it up, and opened it. Inside was a silver band, with a big diamond in the center, with two small heart shaped diamonds on either side, set in the band. It was an engagement ring. Her breath caught in her throat, as he told he quietly. "I was gonna propose on New years eve."

"This is what I mean Jake...I care about you, I do, very much." Miley promised him, shutting the box. "But I just don't know what I want. I don't know if this is what I want. And I'm so sorry....I...I just think we need to take a break." She told him gently, handing him the box back.

He took it in one hand, then grabbed her hand before she could pull it back in his other, and raised it to his lips, kissing the back of it. "When...and if you're ready," He said slowly, "You know where to find me." He told her, before he was gone.

--

_Four Months Later_

It was one day before Miley, Lily, and Oliver's graduation from college.

And Miley Stewart was _freaking._ _Out_. She had no job offers, and was graduating 200th in her law class of 350.

She was pacing the apartment, complaining, freaking.

"Miley!" Lily yelped, having had enough. "Just STOP IT." She yelled, standing up, facinf her best friend. "We both know that it isn't what you want anyway! You hate law school, you didn't want to come here in the first place!"

"But it's all I HAVE Lily! I need a job!"

"No it's not 'all you have'!" Lily screeched. "You have talent, Miley, and not to mention a guy who loved you more then his life and would run off to Vegas with you and elope if it meant you would be with him forever! I admited I liked Jackson, now we're engaged! Jake is MISERABLE without you, Miley, and you know you love him! You're just afraid to rely on someone, and that's stupid, because people who care about you are there for you! So why don't you just cut the act already! We both know you don't need, nor want this."

Miley stared at her for a long moment before pulling out her cell phone and dialing.

"Who are you calling?" Lily demanded.

"Hi," Miley said in to the phone, "I need a flight to Los Angeles, California."

Lily smiled, and went over and hugged her. After Miley was off the phone, she looked at her friend. "Thank you." She whispered.

Lily smiled. "Don't thank me, go get your man."

Miley hugged her tightly, then ran and packed a bag.

Two hours later, she was on a plane to LA.

--

At noon Los Angeles time, Miley approached the door to Jake's apartment. Back in Boston, it was three. Her Graduation ceremony was halfway over, and her father and brother where in MA.

Nervously, she knocked on the door, then stepped back.

Less then a minute later, the door opened. He looked at her in shock. "Miley? W-what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I got help from a friend. She helped me realize what was really my problem." Miley said slowly. "I've been in completley the wrong place the past four years. I...I know what I want now, Jake."

"What's that?" He whispered.

She smiled, then softly said one word. "You."

After a second, he broke out in to a happy grin, and pulled her to him, kissing her passionatley. He pulled back, and said, "One second!" then ran, almost tripping over his feet, in to the apartment, out of sight, but came back a minute later, and got down on one knee. "Miley Ray Stewart, will you make me the luckiest man in the universe and be my wife?"

Slowly, she grinned, and nodded. "Of course."

He slipped the ring on her left hand ring finger, and grinned, then got up, and lifter her up, spinning her around a few times in happiness, before setting her down, and kissing her. "I love you." He told her firmly, when the kiss was finished.

Miley smiled. "I love you too."

--

_Four Months Later, October 10th, 2016_

A slight win blew around the Stewart's farm in Nashville, Tennessee. It was October tenth, a little chilly out.

On the many acres of land, there was a large tent set up, and about 60 feet away from the tent, was rows of white chairs, white arch with flowers adorning it at the front, a white satin aisle starting at the arch, and going down between the chairs, disappearing in to the back sliding door of the big house.

The rows of chairs held the family and friends of Miley Stewart and Jake Ryan. A Priest stood at the head, directly under the arch. About 20 feet behind the arch, was one headstone, adorned with flowers. It was where Miley's mother, Susan, had been buried.

When plans for the wedding had commenced, after getting past Robby Ray, who was slightly disappointed, but just wanted his baby to be happy, Miley had had but one request: She wanted to be married at sundown, on the farm she'd grown up, where her mother was buried. Everyone knew how close Miley'd been with her mother, and Jake had agreed with her right away.

And Jake stood up front with the priest, in a tux, Oliver beside him, in a tux, his best man.

There was a white piano, at which sat a pianist.

A song was being played, as Carlee (Miley's cousin), and Jamie (Jake's sister), (her two bridesmaids) walked down the aisle, Anna (Miley and Jackson's step sister), Miley's junior bridesmaid following, followed by Lily, Miley's maid of honor. All the girls were dressed in red, floor length dresses. The flower girl, Jake's little cousin, followed behind them, in a dress the same color as the bridesmaids, scattering red and white rose petals.

Then, on cue, the bridal march began to play. The door was pulled open by someone waiting, and Miley appeared with Robby. The long white dress Miley wore was strapless, and fit her perfectly, fitted till it reached her waist, where is flowed out, to a long, church train. There were tiny beads sewn in, but other then that the dress was simple, like Miley'd wanted. Her hair was in a loose, delicate up-do, the small tiara holding the veil in the only 'bling'.

Miley's arm was hooked through her fathers, as they began descending the aisle. Her other hand held a bouquet of red and white roses.

Jake smiled hugley as he saw his soon ot be wife walking down the aisle towards him. Miley smiled back, the image of perfection, beautiful.

When they reached the front, and Robby Ray kissed his daughters cheek before placing her hand in Jakes, and when the priest asked, "Who give's this woman away?" her father said just as Miley'd wanted.

"Her mother and I," He said, as Miley looked behind the arch, at the heart shaped headstone.

"I love you mom," she mouthed to it, before looking to Jake.

Robby Ray took his seat beside his wife, Miley's step mother, Karen.

The ceremony passed by, and soon enough, Miley and Jake were repeating after the minister, and they said 'I Do' just as the sun set.

Before they knew it...

"I now present to you, for the very first time...Mr and Mrs Leslie Jacob Ryan!"

-X-

"If everyone will clear the dance floor, it's time for the couple's last dance of the night...."

_We were strangers, Starting out on a journey.  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through.  
Now here we are. I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you._

Miley was in Jake's arms, where she preferred to be, as they danced to the music they'd choose for their last song. It'd seemed fitting. 

No one told me I was going to find you. Unexpected what you  
did to my heart. When I lost hope you were there to remind me.  
This is the start.

And life is a road and I wanna to keep going,  
love is a river I wanna keep flowing,  
life is a road Now and forever.  
Wonderful journey.

"I love you," Jake whispered softly in her ear, as they danced under the stars of the Nashville night.

"I love you too," Miley agreed softly, before he kissed her sweetly.

She shivered as the wind blew, and Jake fixed the white shawl around her shoulders, and held her closer. 

I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
I'll be there when the storm is through,  
In the end I wanna be standing.  
At the beginning with you.

We were strangers on a crazy adventure.  
Never dreaming how are our dreams will come true.  
Now here we stand Unafraid of the future.  
At the beginning with you.

And life is a road and I wanna to keep going,  
love is a river I wanna keep flowing,  
life is a road Now and forever.  
Wonderful journey.

I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
I'll be there when the storm is through,  
In the end I wanna be standing.  
At the beginning with you.

Knew there was somebody somewhere.  
Like me alone in the dark. Now I know my  
dream will live on. I've been waiting so long.  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart.

And life is a road and I wanna keep going,  
Love is a river and I want to keep flowing,  
Life is a road now and forever.  
Wonderful journey.

I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
I'll be there when the storm is through,  
In the end I wanna be standing.  
At the beginning with you.

_  
_They finished the song in silence, but nothing really needed to be said.

_  
And life is a road and I wanna keep going,  
Love is a river and I want to keep flowing,  
life is a road now and forever.  
Starting out on a journey!  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going,  
Love is a river and I want to keep going,  
In the end I wanna to be standing at the beginning........With you._

As the song ended, they shared another kiss, and then smiled up at each other.

Five minutes later, they ran down the aisle in the part of people throwing rice at them, and in to the limo, to head to the hotel where they were to share their firstnight together.

Together, they faced the beginning of the rest of their lives.

--

**I am not too perfect at endings, but I hope you liked it!**

**Review pleaseeee!!!**

**-Jen**

**Disclaimer: Nothing farmilliar belongs to me. Song is 'At The Beginning With You' from Anastasia.**


End file.
